


give me life or give me death

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, But not quite, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Sided Attraction, Romance, alternate universe — college/university
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: Внутренние льды, кажется, все же тают. И медленно приходят в движение.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, mentioned ex!Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, mentioned ex!Kuroo Tetsurou/Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	give me life or give me death

Коноха выкладывает на стол коменданта общежития заключение врача, как козырь из рукава. Когда за спиной закрывается входная дверь в одноместную просторную комнату, он наконец, впервые за всю историю болезни, понимает, что да — нет худа без добра.

Одноместные комнаты, если уж говорить честно, выдают лишь тем студентам, которые особенно отличились. Научная деятельность, общественная. Капитаны спортивных команд. И прочие известные ребята, чьи фотографии отсвечивают с доски почета. Конохе эти привилегии не положены от слова совсем, учитывая, что он только что перевелся на второй курс и еще даже не успел нигде засветиться. Но правда в том, что соседство с таким недугом как у Конохи — сомнительное удовольствие. Да и ему самому было бы некомфортно жить с кем-то. Слишком много проблем.

Коноха стягивает носками за пятки горчичные, не самые новые конверсы и проходит внутрь своего нового жилища. Угловая комната, светлая, чистая. Кровать, конечно, узкая, но новая — Коноха падает на незастеленный матрас спиной, складывает руки на животе и скользит по белому потолку рассеянным взглядом.

— С новосельем, — едва слышно в пустое пространство.

Первый учебный день не отнимает ни времени, ни сил — три лекции и попытка не потеряться в новых стенах. Коноха слышит краем уха, что волейболисты тренируются уже сегодня вечером, и думает заглянуть туда, перед тем, как уйти в общагу. Он заранее планирует заниматься волейболом, ему еще Бокуто советовал переводиться именно сюда.

Сам Бокуто проучился здесь весь первый курс, но уехал, то ли в Аргентину, то ли в Испанию — сомнительный выбор, но не Конохе судить.

Он находит спортивный зал по звукам ударов мяча о стены и пол — тренировка уже началась. Как же он скучал по этой особенной «музыке» мячей, ладоней, паркета — сердце в груди сжимается ностальгией и предвкушением.

Коноха несмело заходит в зал как есть: в джинсах, в не самых удобных для игры кедах и в толстовке — конечно же не тренироваться, а просто узнать, что нужно сделать, чтобы попасть в команду.

— Извините? — Коноха не прочищает горло, и оно издает очень неловкий звук вместо нужной фразы. Поломанное радио.

К нему оборачиваются все, кто стоит близко, — человек пять. В том числе и парень модельной внешности, что встряхивает темными кудрями, роняя голову набок, рассматривает Коноху ровным рентгеновским взглядом. Его бледное лицо не выражает, кажется, ничего. Неуютно даже, Коноха поводит лопатками.

— Вам чем-то помочь? — спрашивает один из парней.

— Я хотел бы записаться в секцию.

Тот парень с кудряшками поднимает мяч с пола, крутит его задумчиво в руках. А потом одним плавным движением дает Конохе пас. Мяч с приятным шершавым звуком слетает с уверенных пальцев, как самое красивое явление в мире.

Коноха, честно говоря, просто поддается инстинкту. Это как гонять кошек, если ты собака — срабатывает не на уровне разума.

Сначала рюкзак с глухим стуком падает с плеча на пол, а в следующее мгновение Коноха уже интуитивно выверяет точку прыжка и делает три шага, взлетает в воздух, взмахивая руками. Удар ладонью оглушает силой, мяч вбивается в пол и рикошетит куда-то в угол зала.

Тот парень не упускает из виду ничего — он прослеживает траекторию мяча, и уголок его рта мягко дергается. Он возвращает взгляд на Коноху:

— Доигровщик, — точно угадывает он его амплуа, — не диагональный.

Коноха кивает головой, разрешая улыбке тронуть его губы. Неплохо.

— А ты сеттер? — вопросительная интонация, скорее, из желания соблюсти все реверансы с сильным вероятным союзником.

Кому угодно будет понятно, что перед ним связующий.

— А я сеттер, — хмыкает удовлетворенно, прищуривает глаза, — ну и капитан команды по совместительству. Меня зовут Акааши Кейджи. Жду тебя на тренировке завтра, посмотрим, на что ты годишься.

Коноха разве что свет от радости не излучает, пока идет до общежития. Он заглядывает в магазинчик, набирает мелочевки, которой можно перекусить, чтобы сбить аппетит. Серьезно ужинать совсем не хочется, идти куда-то — тем более. Хочется вытянуться на кровати, включить сериал из любимых на ноуте и погрызть что-то не напрягающее.

Погруженный в мысли, что смотреть, он поднимается на нужный этаж и проходит до конца, к своей двери.

По всем законам хорошего дня ключ предательски застревает в замке. Ни туда, ни сюда. Коноха, прикусывая нижнюю губу, героически пытается победить дверь, но единственное, что выходит — это перебить сосуд на указательном пальце о металлическое ребро ключа. Он страдальчески смотрит на разливающуюся под кожей кровь и чувствует нарастающую противную боль, когда позади раздается смешок.

Коноха оборачивается и натыкается на легкую незлую усмешку Акааши Кейджи, его — без дня — капитана. Акааши стоит, подпирая стену плечом, засунув руки в карманы узких брюк и, по всей видимости, наблюдает уже какое-то время. Коноха медленно осматривает его силуэт: с очаровательных кудряшек, обрамляющих невозможно красивое лицо, по линии стройной фигуры в черном пальто, до голых лодыжек и черных кроссовок.

— Привет? — все, что находит на дне оскудевшего словарного запаса Коноха.

— Здоровались уже, — смешливо отрезает Акааши. — Потяни ее наверх, — кивает на дверь головой, — за ручку. И коленом придави.

Коноха косится недоверчиво, хотя, с чего бы ему не доверять Акааши? Он пожимает плечами и возвращается к двери, выполняя новые инструкции. Замок поддается, ключ проворачивается, как в масле, Коноха многозначительно оборачивается — Акааши лишь качает головой под очередной тихий смешок и проходит к соседней двери, звякая ключами из кармана:

— Не благодари.

Каким-то не совсем понятным для Конохи образом вся его новая студенческая жизнь начинает крутиться, если не вокруг Акааши, то очень близко.

Они живут в комнатах напротив друг друга и тренируются одной командой. Куда уж ближе, как говорится. Акааши оказывается довольно сложным для восприятия: он мало говорит и непонятно, о чем думает. Коноха нервно размышляет на тему, какого мнения Акааши о его игре, потому что тот молчит, как под водой, и только смотрит внимательно. Коноха даже подумывает о самом худшем. Но потом у них случается игра, и Акааши ставит Коноху в основной состав доигровщиком. Сокомандники удивленно гнут брови и хлопают по спине, мол, чудеса какие, понравиться Кейджи — это же из разряда фантастики. Коноха лишь пожимает плечами в состоянии немого шока.

Они не общаются, но, при всей своей нетактильности, Акааши слишком часто оказывается в зоне комфорта Конохи. Они соприкасаются бедрами, когда сидят на скамейке в зале, задевают плечи друг друга, когда слушают тренера, Акааши кладет подбородок на плечо Конохи, когда тренировка длится больше трех часов, и они начинают чувствовать смертельную усталость.

Коноха с удивлением обнаруживает, что близкое нахождение Акааши его вовсе не напрягает. Но рождает вопросы.

— Ты холодный такой, — Акааши проводит ладонью по его шее, чуть ныряет пальцами за границу ворота, смотрит сомневающимися глазами, — замерз?

Коноха нервно замирает, понимая, как глупо это звучит — замерз в разгар тренировки, когда с каждого пот течет в три ручья. Акааши меняет ладонь на тыльную сторону пальцев и проходится по тому месту, где бьется артерией сердце — Коноха молится всем богам, чтобы он не почувствовал ускоряющийся панический ритм.

— Особенность организма, — неуверенно мямлит Коноха и думает, что ему даже трехлетний ребенок не поверит.

— Хм… — Акааши скептически поджимает губы, но руку убирает. — Ладно, понятно.

Коноха облегченно выдыхает, когда Акааши уходит отрабатывать подачу.

Нет, он не скрывает свой недуг, не стесняется его и не комплексует. Просто не афиширует.

Их комнаты в общежитии находятся в самом конце крыла; рядом с комнатой Акааши — темная лестница, которой никто не пользуется. Однажды вечером Коноха замечает сидящую на ступеньках девушку и видит ее потом еще не раз — почти что через день. Иногда рядом с ней сидит Акааши и что-то тихонько ей говорит. Чаще — сидят молча. Девушка всегда очень грустная и на грани слез. Акааши — с лицом, выражающим всю тленность бытия.

В один из дней Коноха краем уха цепляет его монотонный голос:

— …Я говорил тебе, и не раз. Я не смогу быть с тобой, даже если сильно захочу, понимаешь? Ты — девушка. А я люблю парней.

Она громко шмыгает носом в момент, когда Коноха открывает дверь. Продолжение разговора остается по ту сторону, стоит ему зайти внутрь своего жилища.

Коноха удивленно качает головой. Значит, гей. Интересно.

В другой день он встречает их у входа в общагу, Акааши говорит ей спокойным голосом:

— Милая, ну пожалуйста, прекрати меня сталкерить, — девушка по традиции шмыгает носом. — Мы столько раз об этом говорили, — Акааши устало трет переносицу. — С девочками я лишь дружу, и то — редко. Не приходи больше, я не могу дать тебе того, что ты хочешь.

Девушка опускает голову, рассматривая носки своих туфель, кивает несколько раз. И молча уходит.

Акааши хмурит брови, когда смотрит ей вслед.

Коноха останавливается рядом с ним, смотрит вопросительно. Акааши пожимает плечами, не сводя глаз с удаляющейся спины:

— Должно быть, у всех нас есть дверь, под которой хочется сидеть верной собакой. Есть, была, — вздох, — или еще будет.

Коноха с паническим ужасом чувствует, как покалывает в легких, как накатывает ощущение проглоченных иголок, холод концентрируется в груди и поднимается вверх по горлу. Он коротко кивает в ответ, проходит в здание обычным шагом и срывается по лестнице наверх. Только бы успеть.

Дверь, значит, да? Перед которой хочется сидеть верной собакой?

Нет у Конохи у такой двери.

Он врывается в комнату, даже не закрываясь на замок и не разуваясь, залетает в ванную и нависает над умывальником. Легкие прошивает холодом, лед внутри ломается острыми осколками, царапает стенки, поднимается по трахее вместе с кровавой кашей. Его выворачивает алым в белоснежную раковину, Коноха задыхается — дышать больно, кашель обдирает изрезанное горло, оно сжимается спазмами. Из последних сил он держится на ногах, костяшки на руках белеют от напряжения, так сильно он вцепился в края раковины. Больно, больно, больно. Уши забивает белым шумом, перед глазами сплошное _красное_. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Кашель заканчивается, но кровь истерзанного осколками нутра по-прежнему идет — стекает в желудок, а еще льется с губ, разбиваясь большими каплями о кафельный пол. Как же больно…

Коноха оседает на пол, стирает кровь тыльной стороной руки, но по факту больше размазывает. Боль почти что невыносимая, и он уже не уверен, что она физическая — перед глазами лицо Дайшо. Сколько это будет продолжаться, Коноха невозможно устал. Ему хочется найти его номер и прокричать в трубку, насколько хватит изорванных легких: «Я не люблю тебя больше, дай мне жить спокойно, исчезни _из меня_ , пожалуйста!» Но разве сам Дайшо виноват в том, что Коноха — безнадежный лирический романтик, и в его генетической предрасположенности? Нет, конечно. Он откидывается затылком к стене и считает про себя до десяти. До тех пор, пока боль не успокоится.

За гулом в ушах он не слышит стука в дверь, но отдаленно различает голос Акааши:

— Коноха? У тебя дверь не заперта, ты здесь? — судя по звукам, он проходит внутрь. — Акинори?

Коноха думает отстраненно, что вот, сейчас Акааши заглянет в ванную. А он тут сидит в таком виде. Надо бы встать и стереть кровь, хотя бы с лица, но ноги свинцовые, а Акааши оказывается быстрее. Он замирает в дверях с удивленно-взволнованным видом. В одной руке у него две бутылки пива.

— Ты… не в порядке, — кажется, хочет изначально спросить Акааши, но сам себе отвечает очевидное. — Вызвать врачей?

Коноха тянет уголок губ в сторону, почти что улыбка. Мотает головой, медленно.

— Не надо врачей, это нормально, — голос хрипит, а от воздуха во рту появляется тошнотворный привкус железа. — От пива, кстати, не откажусь.

Акааши игнорирует вторую часть, присаживается на корточки, смотрит своими черными внимательными глазами. На дне зрачков плещется понимание.

— Только не говори мне, — начинает он, блуждая взглядом по пятнам крови на футболке, на кафеле и на губах. — Это же не то, о чем я думаю?

— Если ты думаешь о той редкой, страшно ванильной херне, которая передается по наследству, просыпается при невзаимной любви и крошит легкие в кашу при одном упоминании зазнобы — да. Это оно самое.

Коноха топит весь внешний ужас и страшный смысл его болезни в высокосортной иронии, лишь бы не чувствовать больше ничего.

— Ты поэтому такой холодный, — не вопрос, это утверждение.

— Поэтому.

— Это… опасно?

Акааши помогает подняться, мочит под краном кончик полотенца, аккуратно стирает со щеки и подбородка Конохи кровь. Тот ищет на его лице оттенки брезгливости или отвращения, но не находит ничего, кроме удерживаемого спокойствия.

— Я могу замерзнуть когда-нибудь, — Коноха пожимает плечами. — Ну, знаешь, легкие леденеют. А там и сердце рядом. Да и вообще, падает же средняя температура тела, все ниже и ниже. А еще от потери крови можно без проблем скончаться. Но я пока не теряю ее в таких количествах. 

— Пока, — многозначительно и немного нервно выделяет Акааши всю суть проблемы.

Коноха слабо улыбается, наблюдая за слегка растерянными попытками Акааши отмыть с него кровь мокрым полотенцем.

— Тебе не противно? — Коноха мягко заглядывает в глаза, но голос едва заметно ломается.

Акааши поднимает удивленный взгляд, думает пару секунд, будто пытаясь понять, о чем Коноха говорит. А потом вдруг качает головой.

— Это просто кровь. — Переводит взгляд на раковину в потеках.

— Ты так сильно любишь… этого человека? — они уже сидят на диване, допивают пиво; Акааши прижимается виском к обивке, смотрит внимательно. — Давно это вообще с тобой?

— Давно. Года четыре? Точно не скажу, я как-то и привык уже даже, — Коноха отпивает из горлышка пиво. — А любовь… это была всего лишь сильная подростковая влюбленность, ничего серьезного. Я даже отношений с ним не хотел. — Акааши едва заметно дергается, когда Коноха раскрывает мужской пол источника своей болезни. — Просто генетическая предрасположенность, пубертат и юношеский максимализм — эта гремучая смесь дала то, что я имею сейчас.

— Но если ты не любишь его, то почему до сих пор случаются приступы?

— Думаю, это как рак. Ты можешь устранить опухоль, но, если метастазы уже проникли в организм, лечение затянется, мягко говоря.

Акааши задумчиво хмыкает.

Под вторую бутылку они переползают на крышу.

— Не знал, что так можно, — говорит Коноха чуть заплетающимся языком.

— Если ты нравишься людям, у тебя всегда есть ключи от множества замков.

— Прозвучало как-то слишком философски, — Коноха скептически морщится.

Акааши в ответ только загадочно улыбается, а потом громко смеется, когда Коноха, засмотревшись, влетает коленом в кирпичи и матерится, кажется, на весь квартал.

Очень странный вечер, переходящий в очень странную ночь. Они ведь даже не общаются за пределами спортзала, но сегодня они допивают — каждый — третью бутылку пива и делятся кусочками своих жизней.

— Так, значит, мне Бокуто благодарить за тебя, — Акааши не совсем трезво усмехается.

Коноха радуется низкой температуре своего тела, иначе уши бы уже полыхали. _Благодарить._

— Да, Бокуто сказал, что даже и думать не надо, что надо идти к тебе в команду.

Акааши будто что-то вспоминает, тихо посмеивается. Затем поворачивает голову к Конохе и загадочным тоном сообщает:

— Он мой бывший.

Коноха практически роняет челюсть, Акааши смеется с него. На самом деле, он очень любит шокировать людей.

— Я не знал, что Бокуто по мальчикам, — Коноха возвращает себе дар речи.

Акааши самодовольно усмехается, делает то самое лицо, после которого ответ слышать уже как-то и не хочется:

— Да он и сам не знал.

За эту ночь Коноха вдруг ясно понимает несколько вещей.

Акааши полон сюрпризов.

У него несносный характер.

И он дружит со своими бывшими.

А еще он нравится Конохе.

Нет, это не влюбленность. Это та самая зона комфорта на двоих.

С Акааши крайне сложно дружить — это скажет кто угодно.

Но Коноха с легкостью справляется. Они часто зависают на крыше вдвоем, и даже не каждый раз пьют. Акааши вдруг много говорит и часто смеется, искренне и хорошо. Они ходят по магазинам, Акааши заделывается его личным стилистом и методично выносит мозг. Коноха не то чтобы против. Они ходят в кино на последние новинки индустрии, а чаще — на что угодно.

В какой-то момент Коноха понимает, что почти все свободное время проводит с Акааши. В следующий момент он осознает, что не хочет ничего менять в ближайшую сотню лет.

Акааши, кажется, отогревает его изнутри, и Коноха чувствует это каждой клеточкой, способностью вдыхать воздух глубже, не провоцируя приступ кашля. Иногда Акааши пытается греть его и снаружи. Он теперь часто обнимает Коноху — на тренировках, в очереди за билетами в кино, в самом кино, убирая подлокотник между ними. Он приносит на крышу плед и укрывает плечи их обоих.

Однажды на тренировке Акааши привычно обнимает его со спины, укладывая подбородок на плечо — они смотрят на тренера, который показывает новые упражнения с мячом. Коноха расслабляется в его руках, как по щелчку, но напрягается, когда чувствует теплую ладонь у себя под футболкой. Акааши невозмутимо дышит рядом с ухом, будто ничего не происходит, в этот момент Коноха благодарен богам, что они стоят вне зоны видимости, на пару шагов позади команды. Кончики пальцев очерчивают слабый рельеф на животе, и Коноха очень надеется, что сорвавшийся с тормозов пульс не столь очевиден. Акааши давит на кожу всей ладонью, прижимая к себе, и зарывается носом в линию роста волос за ухом, вдыхая глубоко. А в следующий момент отпускает, все также невозмутимо, и уходит к тренеру.

Конохе очень нужно продышаться.

И не мешало бы прокричаться.

Он кристально ясно понимает одну простую мысль: ему нравится. И осознание собственных желаний выбивает почву у него из под ног.

На выходные они уезжают в тренировочный лагерь — традиционно — с командой из другого университета. День тренировок, товарищеская игра вечером, классическая попойка ночью и пикник на следующий день. Коноха единственный, кто не знаком с командой соперников; когда на месте активно решается вопрос с расселением, и составы команд перемешиваются в комнатах, посреди бурного обсуждения он терпеливо ждет, куда его впихнут. Оказывается, это не так легко — расселиться по комнатам старым друзьям.

В конце концов, Акааши тяжело вздыхает и кивает тренеру:

— Коноха со мной заселяется, мы пошли, — и тащит офигевшего Коноху за собой в сторону номеров.

— У тебя же капитанский одноместный, — он старается не думать о том, что Акааши спускается по его руке с запястья и переплетает их пальцы.

— Одноместный, — кивает, — возьмешь запасной футон, и будет двухместным. Ты же все равно ни с кем не общаешься особо из наших. А тех и вовсе не знаешь.

Логично, вообще-то. Даже не поспоришь.

Они валяют дурака всю тренировку — ребята из той команды оказываются теми еще шалопаями. Тренеры в какой-то момент устают напоминать собравшимся, что они тут все-таки по делу, и взрослые же люди, ну — и переключаются на свои разговоры. Игра проходит чуть более серьезно, и в конце довольными остаются все.

За окнами начинает темнеть, спортсмены разбредаются кто куда, а тренеры активно делают вид, что не знают, сколько алкоголя привезли с собой их подопечные. Взрослые же люди, ну.

Коноха в этот раз почти не пьет, но пьянеет стремительно: Акааши на него смотрит. Не так как обычно. Хотя, казалось бы, тот же взгляд — черный, внимательный, насквозь. Почти что привычный. У Конохи по коже гуляют колючие мурашки, и алкоголь в горло не лезет. Он думает, что бредит, что слишком много придумывает. Что просто влюбляется и насочинял себе всякого.

Он оставляет недопитый стаканчик на подоконнике в одной из комнат, где они устроили попойку, и уходит спать.

Когда в комнату возвращается Акааши, Коноха уже лежит под одеялом в полной темноте. Почему-то он делает вид, что спит. Некоторое время Акааши стоит не двигаясь, думает о чем-то, а потом придвигает свой футон к футону Конохи и укладывается за его спиной. Коноха чувствует, как его одеяло тянут за край — сердце в груди бьется так оглушительно, что кажется, будто звук отражается эхом от стен.

Все происходит практически в один момент — Коноха переворачивается на спину, а Акааши нависает сверху. В темноте видно только, как отражаются блики в глазах Акааши.

Так близко.

Коноха даже не замечает, что не дышит.

Акааши осторожно прижимается к его губам, легко, невесомо. Коноха наконец делает вдох.

— Что ты… — теряется в своих мыслях, словах, неосознанно цепляется пальцами за ткань его футболки.

— Тш-ш-ш, — шепчет Акааши, мягко накрывая его губы пальцем, проводит с легким нажимом, размыкая, и снова целует — сильнее, глубже.

Акааши запускает руку под футболку, гладит холодную кожу, живот, поднимается чуть выше, Коноха ртом ловит его дыхание и чувствует, как тает лед где-то глубоко внутри. Он притягивает Акааши ближе, буквально вжимает в себя, нуждаясь в его тепле, в его объятиях, в нем полностью — так остро. Акааши не пытается оставить отметин, не кусается, наоборот, прижимается горячими губами к линии подбородка, аккуратно прихватывает мочку уха, ведет кончиком носа по щеке. Коноха тает сам — аналогия вечной мерзлоты внутри.

Они не говорят ничего вслух, но Коноха понимает все на языке прикосновений. Акааши переворачивает его на бок, устраивается сзади, задирает футболку, скользит ладонями настойчивее, нетерпеливее, ведет рукой вниз — под резинку спальных штанов. Коноха давится воздухом, когда Акааши сжимает его, двигает кулаком на пробу несколько раз. Довести Коноху до головокружения в нынешнем состоянии — передозировка тактильного, Акааши зажимает ему рот ладонью и улыбается в сгиб шеи, когда он стонет громче, чем могут скрыть стены их комнаты.

Акааши шуршит чем-то, отстраняясь, и вскоре Коноха чувствует, как в него медленно проникают смазанные пальцы. Он слишком давно не был с кем-то, чтобы помнить эти грани ощущений, он, наверное, никогда не был настолько открыт, чтобы впервые узнать об этих гранях эмоций и чувств. Так хорошо, так нереально, так оглушает, что болит где-то изнутри.

Коноха нетерпеливо оборачивается, Акааши целует его именно так, как нужно — будто следующей минуты не настанет — и толкается мягко внутрь, собирая губами стоны. Он перехватывает Коноху поперек живота и наращивает темп, прижимается лбом к шее сзади.

«Это какое-то безумие», — думает Коноха и заводит руку назад, за бедро сильнее вжимая Акааши в себя.

На следующий день у команды под тихие смешки появляется много фотографий из автобуса, где Акааши и Коноха спят, чуть ли не в обнимку: голова Акааши лежит на его плече, Коноха же — виском на макушке Акааши, пальцы переплетены.

В целом, ничего не меняется между ними. Только иногда — изредка — они подолгу целуются где-нибудь на крыше, или смазанно в подсобке, где хранятся мячи. Акааши не говорит об отношениях, а Коноха не хочет параноить. Даже если для Акааши это просто легкое увлечение на время, Коноха не против. Легкие давно не беспокоят приступами, лишь фоново болят, а в Акааши он, кажется, крепко и глубоко.

У них игра в пятницу, и Акааши говорит, что его бывший придет поболеть.

— Я вас познакомлю, он понравится тебе. Куроо всем нравится.

— Это тот, который сошелся с другом детства? — Коноха привыкает к тому, что Акааши реально дружит почти с каждым своим бывшим.

— Да, он, — Акааши скептически фыркает. — Стоило столько лет страдать, чтобы узнать в один прекрасный момент, что твоя зазноба — слепошарая змеища, и все у вас взаимно.

— Змеища?

— Ой, — он отмахивается красивым движением руки, — увидишь и поймешь.

Коноха лишь усмехается и целует его, пока никто не видит.

Игра в самом разгаре, Коноха готовится выйти в тайм-аут на поле вместо другого доигровщика, когда Акааши машет кому-то на трибунах. Коноха поворачивает голову, видит парня с черными волосами, улыбающегося Акааши, а рядом с ним… Дайшо.

Коноха не успевает понять, что происходит, когда его легкие прошивает болевым спазмом, он чувствует подступающий кашель, привкус крови на корне языка и темноту.

Он открывает глаза, и первое, что он видит — белый незнакомый потолок. Внутри болит, кажется, каждая клеточка. Горло будто выжгли кислотой.

— Ну слава богу… — Рядом с кроватью в кресле сидит Акааши. Он выдыхает слова так, будто вместе с ними спустил с плеч всю тяжесть мира.

Черное пальто, водолазка с высоким горлом под стать серому лицу с темными кругами под глазами.

— Ты здесь, — Коноха слабо улыбается.

— Ты… — Акааши осекается, поджимает губы, — из всех людей в мире — Дайшо Сугуру? Как ты умудрился вообще.

Ни единого вопроса в интонациях, только плохо скрываемое усталое раздражение. На себя, на самом деле.

— Змеища, значит, — Коноха усмехается через силу, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Акааши кивает головой, будто даже не на это высказывание.

— У тебя легкие в кашу, ты знал?

В голосе Акааши слишком много ровного и болезненного отчаяния. У Конохи сжимается что-то внутри — наверное, страхом.

— Нет, не знал. Все так плохо?

— Шансов, что ты проснешься, было не очень много, — Акааши упирается локтями в колени, опускает голову, трет лицо ладонями.

— Ого, — Коноха не знает, что сказать, кроме того, что он и правда не знал.

Он был уверен, что, наоборот, идет на поправку.

— Доктор сказал, что если ты срочно не сделаешь что-то со своими мозгами и не прекратишь… — жестикулирует нервно, — это, ты не переживешь следующий приступ. У тебя вместо легких — рваные тряпки, — чеканит каждый звук, поднимая больные глаза, — на снимок даже смотреть больно.

Коноха растерянно вздыхает, что еще ему остается делать? Если бы он знал только, как это вылечить.

Акааши встает, сбрасывает пальто, обходит кровать и забирается к нему под одеяло. Крепко обнимает со спины, зарывается носом в шею. И молчит.

— Почему ты пахнешь сигаретами? — Коноха водит кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне его ладони.

— Куроо вчера привез мне вещи переодеться, отобрал у него сигареты, — голос смягчается, снова становится родным и уютным.

— Ты же не куришь.

Акааши в ответ только шмыгает носом и молчит.

— Куроо привозил тебе вещи переодеться? — Коноха с трудом возвращается к мыслительному процессу, в этой фразе, брошенной легко, на самом деле, слишком много смыслов.

— Сидеть здесь в форменных шортах холодно, вообще-то, — незло язвит Акааши.

— Ты не был дома? Сколько ты тут сидишь? В смысле, сколько меня не было?

Акааши тяжело выдыхает в шею, мнется.

— Трое суток, — он понижает голос с каждым сказанным словом: — Я не хотел, чтобы ты проснулся тут один.

Коноха зажмуривается.

Похоже, сейчас он услышал самое необходимое признание в его жизни. 

— Завязывай с Дайшо, — Акааши бодает его в плечо лбом, беспомощным жестом, — останься со мной. — И почти беззвучно: — Пожалуйста.

_Выживи._

Коноха находит его руки, переплетает пальцы, гладит большим по костяшкам. Как знак, что он постарается.

Легкие болят нестерпимо и больше — увы — не фоново.

А внутренние льды, кажется, все же тают. И медленно приходят в движение.


End file.
